


I love when you are inside of me

by JenJenBom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJenBom/pseuds/JenJenBom
Summary: Jaehyun y Jisung follan después de Awsaz*Este es mi primer fic y realmente me esforcé, tratare de mejorar *
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Jisung
Kudos: 7





	I love when you are inside of me

Jaehyun sentía que pronto una erección iba a crecer en sus pantalones, realmente está incómodo con Jisung y por lo que había visto Jisung también parecía realmente incómodo, en otras circunstancias no hubiera pasado así, tan incómodo pero era de esperar después de lo que pasó cuando compartieron cuarto en Osaka, ese día realmente no pensó emborracharse con Jisung y luego aparecer completamente desnudo con Jisung encima de el, realmente quiso olvidar ese suceso pero no podía siempre intentaba evitar mirar a Jisung, cada vez que lo veía tenia una erección, ya no creía que hubiera forma de que pudiera mirar al pequeño Jisungie de la misma forma que antes

Desde la perspectiva de Jisung pasaba algo similar, cada vez que veía a Jaehyun no podía dejar de pensar en aquella mañana que se levantó desnudo encima de Jaehyun y con un horrible dolor de la espalda baja realmente cada que recordaba ese suceso termina sonrojado y realmente quería que la grabación se acabara lo más rápido posible

Cuando la grabación llegó su fin Jisung salió corriendo no podía pasar un segundo más ahí, Jaehyun en parte salió corriendo en busca de Jisung, cuando lo encontró lo vio con la cara mojada, las mejillas rojas y ligeramente despeinado, no pudo evitar pensar mal cuando miró hacia abajo vio una erección ya formada, cuando Jaehyun estaba a punto de irse Jisung se dio la vuelta y lo vio parado con una erección demasiado notable 

No saben como llegaron a esta situación  
Un Jaehyun sin camisa acorralando a Jisung contra la puerta, las manos de Jaehyun dentro del la parte trasera del pantalón de Jisung mientras se besaban desesperadamente  
Jaehyun bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, mientras que su dedo rozaba con su entrada 

"Puedes dejar de jugar conmigo y follarme ya?  
"Mi Jisungie tan necesitado por mi polla, si la quieres ruega por ella  
"Hyung por favor necesito tu polla dentro de mi ahora gimio Jisung mientras se frotaba contra su hyung

Jaehyun lo volteó y recostó sobre el lavamanos dejando una clara vista del bonito y rosado agujero de Jisung, escupió en el y luego en su polla para empezar a meterlo en el agujero que a medida que iba entrando se iba expandiendo 

Jisung pensó que iba a doler como el infierno pero fue todo lo contrario estaba tan segado por el placer que realmente necesitaba que Jaehyun se moviera más rápido 

"Hyung puedes moverte porfavor realmente lo necesito 

Jaehyun se comenzó a mover rápido que encontró su próstata Jisung comenzó a gemir como loco de lo bien que se sentía 

""A-ah más rápido" jisung gritó y jadeó cuando sintió que su próstata era abusada por los golpes profundos que le estaba dando Jaehyun, Jisung verdaderamente se sentía en las estrellas 

Jisung realmente agradecia que las paredes del baño eran gruesas y que había música porque si no se estaría muriendo de la vergüenza de que las personas escuchen lo que estaba sucediendo en ese baño 

Jisungie estabas deseando esto no? Que te follara y te hiciera gemir hasta que ya no puedas más, tan bonito tan sumiso, solo para mí  
"Que se siente? Rogar por una polla como toda una puta

"A-ah Hyung — hnnGh se siente bien, siento que me vengo  
"Vamos bebé puedes venirte eso demuestra el gran trabajo que a hecho Hyung contigo" mientras decía esto dejaba chupetones y mordidas en su cuello 

Jisung se corrió al instante manchado su abdomen y el piso 

Mientras Jaehyun seguía embistiendolo con fuerza, 3 embestidas después se corrió dentro de Jisung 

Jisung estaba tan cansado que ya sentía que se le cerraban los ojos 

Se acomodaron la ropa y luego limpiaron el desastre que hicieron  
Jaehyun cargó a Jisung no quería que nadie lo viera cojeando  
"Deberíamos empezar a salir"  
"No lo estábamos haciendo ya¿? Jaehyun dijo mientras abría la puerta  
"Entonces ya podré decir que oficialmente que Jisung es el novio de Jaehyun?-Pregunto Jisung  
"Oficialmente Jisung es el novio de Jaehyun bebé"-dijo Jaehyun mientras le dejaba un beso a Jisung en los labios


End file.
